Engaged! Oh really?
by TrisKatnissAmerica
Summary: Hermione Granger soon to be Malfoy, has a perfect life. But will she be able to prove that to her snobbish relatives at the Granger Family Reunion? And that too without her parents by her side...


**Author's note: I hope you like my take of the Granger family reunion fic. Please review. I love to hear what others have to say about my attempts at writing fanfiction.**

Hermione Granger was a happy woman. She had a great job and a very sweet fiancé, even though sweet wasn't an adjective usually associated with him. Today she was having a great morning till she went through the mail she had received. She saw an invitation from her aunt Julia. It was that of their annual Granger family reunion. "Oh no!" Hermione thought. She really didn't want to go but she couldn't find a reason not to attend it this year. She hadn't been to the reunion since her fourth year. After that she had hardly come to her house during the vacation. It was either the Burrow or Grimmauld place. And later for a year she had been off with Harry, hunting for horcruxes and destroying Voldemort. When the war ended she had gone back to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year.

Harry and Ron hadn't come back, nor had Ginny. Before she had returned for her seventh year, Ron had cheated on her with his 'Lav Lav'. That was how a very heart broken Hermione had come back for her final year. She was made head girl, and her then nemesis and current fiancé had been made head boy. She had tried to be cold and unfeeling towards him but he had changed and to her surprise hadn't even called her a 'mudblood' even once. Not to mention that he was handsome. So a classic love story had begun. Now her platinum blonde haired boyfriend had become her fiancé when he had proposed to her last month at Paris. She also had a successful career. Her N.E.W.T. results had got her a job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic as successor of Amelia Bones who had retired soon after the war. Her fiancé's family was also unexpectedly accepting of her. Oops... Forgot to tell you. Her beloved fiancé was none other than the bouncing ferret, Draco Malfoy.

When she saw the invite, she knew that her aunt was the host this time and she would spare no expense in making the reunion party lavish to show off her money and status. The venue of the weekend reunion this time was the Serpentine resort on the outskirts of London. A smile graced Hermione's face when she saw the venue. It was homeground for her. The hotel was one of the most prominent one's in the Malfoy chain of resorts all over the globe. This was one of the major investments made by the Malfoys in the muggle world apart from the recent venture that Draco had started on his own as a gift for Hermione's previous birthday. It was a chain of bookstores named 'Mia's world'. Hermione had been overjoyed at the thoughtful gift.

Hermione was reluctant to go for the reunion. Why you may ask? After all everything was in her favour. But Hermione dreaded her cousins. Every single one of them insulted her. She felt insecure around them. She was never able to answer any of her aunts' or uncles' questions properly about her education or her role in defeating Voldemort. In the wizarding world, she might be the heroine and saviour, but around her aunt, uncles and cousins she was still the buck-toothed, bookworm girl with an odd name. The reunion also meant that she had to face her parents. Her parents hadn't exactly been accepting of the fact that she had modified their memories, when she had found them and changed it back after the war. They started to fear the magic she possessed, as they felt it gave her the power to do things which could harm them. So, a rift had been created between them and their daughter after they had said some particularly nasty things to her regarding the magic she possessed and the way she used it.

As Hermione was thinking of all this, Lucius Malfoy entered the room, having just woken up. When he entered the room, he saw Hermione sitting on her favourite couch, lost in thought. The look on her face suggested that she was reliving some particularly nasty memories. Lucius knew that he should call Draco to comfort her, but he was curious to know what she was feeling so upset about. As he neared her he saw her holding an invitation card with 'Granger Family Reunion' written on it. Oh! So that's what it was all about. Hermione was lost in memories of her parents and her childhood, which wasn't the most encouraging for a budding young woman.

"You should really stop thinking about it you know. Thinking about the past won't do you any good. Anyways, you really shouldn't be associating with your good-for-nothing family anymore. You are a Malfoy," said Lucius.

"I am not a Malfoy yet, dad. I am not married to Draco yet. And anyways, how do you know that I was thinking about my family?" asked Hermione.

"First of all dear, you are a Malfoy because you have all the qualities a Malfoy needs. Grace, elegance, wit and a sharp tongue. Also, you just called me 'dad'. And to answer your question, you are holding a family reunion invite in your hand, so obviously you are thinking about your family, even though they don't deserve to be called that."

"Fine, you got me there," said Hermione with a trace of a smile on her face. She remembered the moment when she had decided that she would call Lucius, dad and Narcissa, mom.

* * *

\- Flashback -

Hermione had just met with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. She was seeing them for the first time after the Battle of Hogwarts, where, much to the Light side's surprise, the Malfoys had switched sides and dueled against Death-eaters, even getting rid of some dangerous ones like Dolohov, Mulciber, Macnair and the Carrows. Even after the battle, the Malfoys had given all the inside information regarding Death-eater hideouts to the Ministry.

Hermione had been apprehensive about meeting Lucius and Narcissa. She had opened up to Draco, and was pretty serious about her relationship with him but she didn't know how well she would be able to connect with his parents. But as soon as she met them Narcissa hugged her and said, "I've heard so much about you Hermione, and I'm so glad to meet you. You've made my son so happy. Consider yourself a part of the family."

Hermione had not expected that but she politely replied, "Thank you so much Mrs. Malfoy. I'm glad to meet you too."

"Oh, none of that dear. You must call me Narcissa. You are making me feel old by calling me Mrs. Malfoy," she said, laughing.

Hermione was a little apprehensive. She was respectful of her elders, and always felt uncomfortable calling them by their first names. So, she said, "But, I usually don't address anyone who is elder to me by their first names…"

"You can always address me as your mother and call Lucius your father," Narcissa replied, with a smile on her face, and a knowing look. Even Lucius, who was standing next to Narcissa nodded his head at that.

At that moment, Hermione was really thankful to Draco's parents and replied with tears in her eyes, "Of course Mom."

* * *

"Now tell me Hermione, why are you so upset about a reunion which you don't plan on going to?" Lucius asked settling himself on an armchair next to her.

"Of course I don't want to go, but I won't find a closure to that part of my life if I refuse to face it for one last time. That is why I think about it as if it is still a part of me."

"Fine, then you will just have to go to that measly little reunion party then."

"Oh! Rest assured it won't be measly. It's happening at the Serpentine resort. The one we have just outside London."

"Then all the more comfortable for you. I remember you working exceptionally hard to establish that resort with Narcissa."

"But I am scared Dad. It's been 2 years since I saw my parents and almost 9 years since I saw the rest of my relatives. I am a 21 year old woman now. Ugh! I am just so confused! What should I do?"

"Hermione, you are one of the most successful and confident women in both the wizarding and muggle world. Just go out there and show them that!"

"Well if you say so…."Hermione said, deciding that if she went to the reunion, she would show everyone that she was not to be messed with.

* * *

"Draco, you are free this weekend aren't you? We have a booking for the Serpentine resort. I thought you could do with a relaxing weekend. You have been working exceptionally hard over the past few months for the deal you wanted to get signed." Hermione wanted to find out if he had any plans of working during the weekend. Actually she wanted to know if he remembered that it was her birthday. He usually surprised her with some elaborate plans to spend the day, and somehow Hermione always found out about it beforehand itself. But this time she had no clue what Draco had in mind. She didn't know if he even remembered it.

"Sorry Mia. Can we schedule it for another weekend? I have to go to Japan on an important business meeting. Actually, I'll be away for almost the entire week," Draco replied, without looking up from some office document he was working on.

Hermione frowned at this, but she knew his work was important to him, so she didn't say anything. She quietly went back to checking the draft of a new legislative bill that had to go to the Wizengamot the next day.

* * *

"Mom, why did you say we have to call Hermione Granger to this reunion? I mean, no one even wants to see her, let alone talk to her. Don't you remember? She is a buck-toothed bookworm freak. If I'm seen next to her, she'll wreck my vibe," Amelia, Hermione's cousin said.

"Oh dear, do you think I wanted to invite her? Now that she is stranded from her parents, she must me really poor. I don't even think she will be able to afford a visit here. But she is family, and your Grandma said she wanted to see all her grandchildren. You know how fond she is of Hermione. If we don't call her she'll be upset. Even if she visits, you can always use this chance to rub it into her face that you and all of your cousins are in a relationship and have a well-paid job, which I'm sure she doesn't," Hermione's aunt Julia replied.

Both of them were at the entrance of the resort waiting for Hermione to arrive. Dan and Emma, Hermione's parents, were also due to arrive at any moment. Just as they finished their conversation regarding Hermione, a sleek Volkswagen car stopped in front of them, and Dan and Emma Granger climbed out, both of them looking younger than they actually were and dressed impeccably. As they were greeting each other, they were stunned as a black Bugatti Veron sped past the Granger's car and was parked smoothly in the VIP parking space. They saw a valet rush past them and almost stumble over himself as he opened the door of the car. Julia, Amelia as well as the Grangers were now craning their neck to get a glimpse of the owner of this vehicle.

A beautiful brunette, with sleek brown curls hanging over her shoulder climbed out from behind the wheel of the car. She was dressed in a blue halter neck top, black pants and 4-inch black stilettos. Her look screamed money.

She took a hundred dollar note out of her classy purse and handed it without a thought to the valet. Giving him a smile, she proceeded to walk in the direction of where the four Grangers were standing at the entrance of the resort.

"Doesn't she look slightly familiar?" asked Julia to Emma who was nodding at her sister-in law's question. "She looks so hot in that outfit," thought Amelia, immediately making note of what exactly she was wearing, so that she could replicate it.

As the young woman neared them she removed her sunglasses. Her brown eyes with splecks of gold in them made the Grangers gasp. The woman they saw before them was none other than Hermione Granger.

"Hello Aunt Julia! It's nice to see you. It's been almost 9 years I believe," Hermione said hugging her aunt and smiling, although that was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. She then turned to her cousin, "Hello Amelia! How have you been? I have been out of touch for so long, you have to update me on all that has happened. Ok?"

Just then she noticed her parents standing nearby. "Oh crap! Why did they have to arrive exactly when I did?" she thought but nonetheless, she did not let her confused emotions play on her face. She had picked up the trick of masking her emotions effectively from the Malfoys, and it had turned out to be useful now.

"Hello mother, Father," she said nodding respectfully at each of her parents, greeting them in a cold and formal way. She had not forgiven her parents for going against her when she had only done good for them. They had left her when she needed them the most and that had devastated her. She noticed that Aunt Julia and Amelia were waiting for some sort of fight to happen so that they could take the gossip to the rest of the family, and apparently her parents were too dumbstruck to reply to her greetings.

"Aunt Julia, why don't you lead the way in. We can catch up as we get checked into our rooms," she said, breaking the building tension among them.

As they walked in Amelia struck up a conversation with her.

"Did you know that this resort is owned by the Malfoys? Their family is one of the richest families ever. And have you seen Draco Malfoy? He is practically the hottest guy ever to be born. I have met him a few times and he was really sweet to me. I don't suppose you know much about him? After all going to a 'private school' must make it difficult to know the things happening in the outside world?" she said, trying to taunt me.

"Actually I do know the Malfoys…" she said and before she could finish they reached the reception desk and Aunt Julia called us both forward.

The woman at the reception desk raised her head to greet her customers with a formal 'Good morning' but the people in the lobby were treated to an undignified girly shriek from her. Parvati Patil got up from her seat at the reception and came over to hug Hermione. "Hermione! What are you doing here. You were supposed to get checked in last weekend for some leisure time with…" Before she could finish her sentence, Hermione interrupted her.

"I know Parvati, but he apparently had an important business deal to sign and he completely overlooked the fact that it was my birthday. He is in Japan right now. Honestly he is such a workaholic. I sometimes tell him that he should get married to his job." Parvati chuckled and said, "That is coming from a girl who spends 14 hours a day working as head of DMLE. But if he forgot your birthday, you have every right to be angry at him. So tell me, should I give you the keys to your regular penthouse suite?"

"Yes. Just tell me if he checks in. Okay?"

"Sure Hermione."

Hermione's relatives were looking at the scene with surprise. After Parvati handed over a set of dragon emblazoned keys to Hermione, she turned to the rest of the Granger family.

She looked at them from top to bottom, trying to figure out their status in a luxury hotel like this. "Good morning. What can I do for you?" she asked in a polite and formal manner, all trace of the cheerful girl seen a few moments before gone.

Julia just opened her mouth to answer, when Hermione said, "Parvati, we are here for the Granger Family reunion. So just upgrade all of the rooms booked under the name Granger to the best suites we have here and charge it to my account."

Julia who was feeling offended for being sidelined said, "Are you sure you will be able to afford it dear? We have around 40 to 50 people coming."

Parvati was surprised at the smug expression that Hermione's relatives were wearing. Just then she remembered that Hermione had a long standing problem with her parents and extended family. She couldn't believe that they had the nerve to insult Hermione thinking that she didn't have enough money. She grinned to herself, and said, "Please don't worry ma'am. If she wants, Hermione could buy this entire resort and it wouldn't put a dent on her account."

Julia, Amelia, Dan and Emma looked dumbfounded at the receptionist's reply. Even if the entire Granger family pooled in their money they wouldn't be able to buy this resort. What had happened to the Hermione they knew and more importantly where did she get so much money from?

As they stood there stunned, Parvati winked at Hermione who just grinned and said, "Aunt Julia, could you please tell everyone regarding the upgradation of rooms, so that they can shift to the new rooms. I'll just be in the penthouse." With that she walked off. All Hermione wanted was to have a good soak in the tub and relax before she had to face the rest of her nasty cousins.

* * *

As she entered her penthouse suite, Hermione experienced a sense of loneliness. She and Draco usually came to the hotel together and since they had been engaged, she had been constantly living with him. She hadn't seen him for the past week and he had also missed her birthday.

Hermione was not a high maintenance girl but she liked surprises once in a while. She had expected that Draco would do something romantic for her birthday, especially since it was also on the one month anniversary of their engagement. She had been disappointed when he failed to remember it at all. She was not angry at him. Hermione had learnt through the war how valuable relationships were and how easily they could break down. She knew that being angry was pointless. She understood that he still loved her a lot and they would celebrate many more birthdays together in the future. But she was sad.

To brighten herself up a little, she spent a relaxing hour in the bath tub which she had scented with her favorite lavender oil.

When she got out, she felt calmer, which she really needed as she had to face her awful cousins soon. They had a formal dinner, in which the entire family showed off their wealth through their dresses and jewellery. Hermione took a deep breath before she sifted through her closet to find the perfect outfit to make all her relatives' jaws drop.


End file.
